Shattered Memories : Side Story
by Akatsuki Hotaru
Summary: Side Story Shattered Memories dari sisi kelanjutan kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata. Fict created by Jitan88. OOC/Typoo/ HARD WARNING : DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE! RATE T SEMI M! Gunakan waktu yang bijak jika ingin membaca! NO CONCRIT FLAME CAUSE I WAS WARNING YOU! Pair Just NaruHina


**Note : **Hisashidana- Ho persembahkan sebuah fic present from **Jitan88 **for me. Karena fic ini terlalu bagus untuk disimpan di doc laptop Ho maka Ho putuskan untuk berbagi khususnya bagi penggemmar Naruhina. Na Jitan-kun finally I share it like your sugest. Sankyuu

Selamat menikmati v(^_^)v

* * *

**Created by : **jitan88 | 2013 |

**Disclaimer : **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

.

_Happiness is not something you postpone for the future,_

_it's something you design into the present._

.

.

.

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**SIDE STORY : NARUHINA**

**Special for Akatsuki Hotaru a.k.a Tante Takeuchi Hotaru**

.

.

"Mari kita akhiri ini, Hinata-_chan_."

Safirnya menatap langit biru yang cerah tak berawan. Ia bahkan tidak memandang sosok mungil bermata lavender yang masih duduk di sampingnya, mendampingi seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ta—Tapi … Naruto-_kun_, ke—kenapa?" wanita itu mencoba tetap tenang, mengepalkan tangan mungilnya yang dibalut sarung tangan berbahan wol, dan pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Naruto.

Namun, apa yang dilihatnya adalah … pria itu menggelengkan kepala, menyerah.

"Kita sudah mencobanya berulang kali tapi tetap tidak berhasil, 'kan? Jadi, kupikir sia-sia saja," udara dingin membuat tiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya berkondensasi mengeluarkan asap. Meskipun cuaca hari ini cerah, suhu udara Negara Konoha di bulan Desember tetap dingin menggigit. Masyarakat harus mengenakan pakaian berlapis untuk memerangi rasa dingin yang menusuk, "aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

"Ki—Kita bisa me-mencobanya lagi," Hinata bersikeras, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menepuk pundak pria yang saat ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, "a—aku tahu ini sulit, ta-tapi …."

"Sudah kubilang, aku menyerah!" sahut Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah map ratusan halaman hingga terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempat ia duduk, "Dasar Pak Bos Sai sialaan! Di saat semua agen menikmati liburan Natal, kenapa aku harus menghafalkan laporan mengenai pola hidup target misi beserta dengan istilah-istilahnya yang menjengkelkan?! HARUSNYA DIA TAHU KALAU DAYA TAMPUNG OTAKKU TENTANG TEORI ITU TERBATAS! Aaarrgghhh—aku jadi kesal sampai lapaarr!"

Sebaliknya, Hinata justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tampak "frustasi sekaligus kelaparan". Ya, tentu saja … barusan mereka tidak sedang membicarakan adegan perpisahan dua sejoli. Ini hanya dikarenakan seorang Naruto Uzumaki harus mengenal kata "menyerah", tepatnya setelah wakil divisi keamanan yang dipegang oleh Sai memberikannya setumpuk data mengenai profil target misi berikutnya. Meskipun Naruto berusaha protes dan menjelaskan keterbatasannya dalam menghafalkan sejumlah teori, namun sosok atasannya yang dingin itu tetap bersikeras.

.

Sudah enam belas bulan berlalu semenjak Insiden Akatsuki yang sempat mengguncangkan kedaulatan Konoha. Tsunade sebagai Hokage baru mendapat andil cukup besar dalam hal perombakan sistem kepemimpinan Konoha, beruntung gagasan-gagasannya disambut positif oleh sebagian besar anggota dewan dan rakyat Konoha. Seluruh kehidupan rakyat kini kembali normal seperti biasa, jalannya roda kepemerintahan juga semakin stabil setelah didukung oleh peran aktif seluruh instansi.

Demikian pula dengan pekerjaan Naruto dan Hinata di departemen keamanan. Keberhasilan menyelesaikan misi demi misi membawa dua agen ini menorehkan banyak catatan prestasi untuk karirnya … namun juga berpengaruh pada hubungan mereka. Akibat kesibukan pekerjaan, intensitas pertemuan antar keduanya menjadi sedikit renggang. Untungnya berkat peran orang-orang sekitar seperti Tsunade dan Neji, sesekali mereka dapat mengosongkan waktu untuk bertemu—seperti saat ini.

Kediaman Nyonya Tsunade hari ini tampak sepi, sejak pagi buta wanita itu sudah pergi bersama asistennya; Neji, menuju Suna untuk kunjungan kenegaraan. Hinata-lah yang berinisiatif untuk datang mengunjungi Naruto, meluangkan waktu liburnya yang langka untuk membantu sang Uzumaki dalam menginput data-data teori dalam otaknya. Kini, keduanya tengah duduk santai di beranda rumah beralaskan lantai kayu, menatap langit cerah di musim dingin bulan Desember. Hinata berusaha membantu pria itu mengingat data-data yang tertera dalam map, namun sepertinya … tidak berhasil.

"Ku-kurasa tidak begitu sulit menghafal data i-ini," ujar Hinata sambil memungut map tersebut lalu menelaah isinya, "kau bisa mencobanya lagi, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hee—kau bilang itu mudah? Apa dulu waktu bayi, Om dan Tante Hyuuga memberimu makanan berupa buku dan kamus, Hinata-_chan_? Haah lagipula, aku 'kan tidak terlahir dengan kemampuan _photographic memory_ sepertimu," pria ini mengerucutkan bibirnya, apalagi setelah kumpulan data yang baru saja dilempar kini kembali dihadapkan pada wajahnya, "adu-duh … sudah, sudah! Jauhkan data itu dari mataku! Melihatnya saja bisa membuatku _migraine_!"

"Ta-tapi kalau kau tidak menghafal data ini … Sai-_san_ akan …."

"Nah, itu yang kutakutkan!" mendadak panik, Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi sambil membelalakkan mata, frustasi, "Pak Bos Sai tak berperasaan itu pasti tidak akan mengampuniku, Hinata-_chan_! Memikirkannya saja aku jadi sakit kepala! Kuharap dia akan—"

Ucapannya terhenti, Naruto memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi tegang, "A—Aduh, argh … sakit! Kenapa jadi sakit sungguhan?!"

Suaranya yang cerah kini berubah kesakitan, sontak membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ka—kau sakit?! A—apa yang—" ucapan Hinata terputus.

Tiba-tiba pria itu telah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata, tidur terlentang beralaskan lantai kayu. Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum puas sambil memejamkan mata, "Naaah, kalau begini rasanya lebih baik ... sakit kepalanya sembuh, Hinata-_chan_."

.

Hinata membatu.

Nyaris setahun berstatus sebagai kekasih Naruto Uzumaki rupanya tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit "debaran jantung tidak normal" yang dirasakan oleh Hinata Hyuuga pada pria ini … entah apa penyebabnya. Ia masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri, baik ketika mereka masih berhubungan sebagai partner kerja, maupun setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan pria impiannya.

Setelah teror mengerikan dari Obito dan kawanannya berhasil dihentikan, wanita ini senang bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan normal bersama keluarga tercinta. Sekarang ia mampu mensyukuri hal-hal kecil yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Naruto sebagai kekasih, juga Nyonya Tsunade yang tampak begitu menyayanginya … Hinata benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hm?" gumam pria itu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ka—Kau bisa masuk angin kalau ti-tidur di sini, Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"Tidak akan," jawabnya mantap, "kalau aku bangun sekarang, aku takut sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi."

Hinata tidak menanggapi, hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Naruto yang tengah terpejam. Dengan super hati-hati, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada rambut pirang pria itu, mengusapnya perlahan sambil menahan napas, mencoba mengendalikan detak jantung. Sementara Naruto masih asyik terpejam, melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dalam posisi terlentang. Bagaikan seekor kucing yang bersantai di pangkuan sang majikan, ia menikmati tiap belaian jemari Hinata. Sentuhan yang membuatnya nyaman, dan tanpa sadar Naruto menarik segaris senyum tipis.

"Aku bersyukur hari ini kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama," gumam Naruto, "kau tahu … akhir-akhir ini kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu aku harus masuk ke daerah pedalaman tanpa koneksi sinyal untuk menghubungimu. Haah … beruntung sekali hari ini aku libur!"

"I—Iya, untunglah … hari ini a-aku juga libur," wanita bermata lavender ini masih terpaku pada wajah Naruto, mengamati tiap permukaan wajah pria pujaannya yang terlihat tampan dalam jarak dekat, "kau ta-tampak lelah, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ini gara-gara Sai."

Jawaban spontan Naruto membuatnya terkikik geli.

.

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, tawanya terhenti. Lavendernya bertatapan dengan iris biru cerah milik pria itu; sepasang safir yang ia agungkan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jemarinya yang berada di sela-sela rambut Naruto berhenti bergerak, sama-sama mematung, diam menunggu reaksi dari pria itu. Sesungguhnya, bertatapan seperti ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, namun apa daya … ia tidak bisa bergerak atau mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

Apalagi ketika pria itu melebarkan senyumnya, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya di hadapan Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki tampak sangat bahagia … yang juga berpengaruh langsung pada ekspresi seorang Hyuuga. Ia membalas senyuman pria itu, dengan rona di sekitar pipinya … Hinata terlihat manis. Keduanya bahkan tidak keberatan berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa hitungan detik, mengacuhkan semilir angin dingin yang berhembus di sekitar beranda.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Y—Ya? A—Ada apa?"

"Kau cantik."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat lawan bicaranya salah tingkah.

"Tapi lebih dari itu … kau benar-benar manis," sambung Naruto tanpa merasa terbebani sama sekali.

Berbeda dengan ucapan spontan yang dikatakan oleh pria itu, Hinata justru semakin tersipu. Wajahnya kini merona merah, kedua pipinya terasa panas. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana harus menatap … karena iris biru favoritnya itu terus menatapnya tanpa jeda.

.

"Apa saat berada dalam misi, kau pernah seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa alasan, "Apa kau pernah berpura-pura sebagai kekasih agen keamanan lain, lalu kau—"

"Ti—Tidak pernah! Sai-_san_ pasti tahu ba-bahwa aku ti-tidak mahir dalam berbohong," Hinata langsung menjawab kecurigaan kekasihnya, "lagipula, ka-kalau pun ada … itu semua hanya akting."

Sekali lagi Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Haah, aku tahu," jawabnya pendek. Tidak lagi mengeluh dengan sakit kepala buatannya, pria ini perlahan bangun dari pangkuan Hinata, memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan duduk. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sambil terus menatapnya secara intens, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan tubuh wanita itu. Merapatkan jarak antar mereka hingga tersisa beberapa sentimeter, "hanya saja … ketika melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti tadi, aku tidak ingin membayangkan jika kau melakukannya pada pria lain. Sekalipun itu tuntutan profesi, Hinata."

Hinata menahan napas … pupilnya terbelalak saat menyadari gerakan selanjutnya.

Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik pria itu.

Naruto mengecupnya pelan, pria itu memberikan satu ciuman kilat di bibir kekasihnya sebelum ia kembali menarik diri, kembali menatap iris Hinata yang masih tampak tercengang, "Seperti itu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu melakukannya dengan siapapun … terkecuali padaku. Hanya aku, Hinata."

Bisa dibayangkan, ada kemungkinan roh milik Hinata Hyuuga kini sudah separuhnya terangkat ke atas … nyaris pingsan. Jangankan menjawab ucapan pria itu, menatapnya saja ia tidak sanggup. Pesona seorang Naruto Uzumaki adalah satu pengecualian dalam hidupnya; pengecualian bahwa jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan normal jika berada di sekitar tubuh pria itu. Berkebalikan dengan tubuh dan bibirnya yang belum bergerak sedikit pun, jantung wanita ini sudah memacu begitu cepatnya … seakan berontak. Hinata bahkan berharap agar debaran jantungnya yang terlalu kencang tidak terdengar oleh kekasihnya.

"Na—Naruto-_kun_," akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Hinata mampu bicara. Meskipun kepalanya tertunduk karena malu, "aku ti—tidak mungkin … melakukannya … dengan yang lain. Maksudku … _ehm_, aku … tidak akan sa—sanggup."

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum puas. Bagaimana tidak, bagi Naruto sendiri, ucapan terbata-bata seperti itu malah membuat perasaannya semakin melambung ke atas. Bahagia bercampur bangga, perasaan yang tidak mampu ia lukiskan lewat kata-kata … berakhir pada satu senyuman yang menjadi simbolisnya. Naruto merasa bahwa kedudukannya berbeda; dibandingkan seluruh agen pria yang dikenal Hinata Hyuuga, ia mendapat posisi istimewa. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, iris safirnya tertutup untuk kedua kalinya … tubuhnya lagi-lagi condong ke depan untuk memutus jarak antar tubuh keduanya.

.

Sekali lagi, bibir mereka bersatu.

Kali ini bukan hanya ciuman kilat, pria ini justru menempelkan bibirnya diam di sana selama beberapa saat … sebagai bukti bahwa ia menyayangi wanita itu sepenuhnya. Merasakan bibir tipis nan menggoda itu kini bersentuhan dengannya menghasilkan satu sensasi yang selalu sama; bahagia, sekaligus adiktif. Berapa kali pun ia menyesapnya, Naruto tidak pernah bosan.

Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai memagut bibir bawah Hinata, dalam tempo lambat dan lembut … seakan meminta izin, menunggu respon dari wanita itu. Gayung bersambut, ketika jemari lentik Hinata kini mengalungi lehernya, pria berambut pirang ini serasa mendapatkan jawabannya. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, dua insan ini pun saling memagut, mengecap rongga mulut pasangannya sebagai arena eksplorasi. Membuktikan eksistensi perasaan mereka melalui kecupan, keduanya terhanyut ... melepas kerinduan.

Sesekali menarik napas, Hinata berusaha mengimbangi permainan sang kekasih, termasuk ketika Naruto meminta lebih dan mulai mendominasi rongga mulutnya.

"Na—Naruto …"

Erangan yang secara spontan keluar dari mulut wanita mungil itu membuat Naruto semakin terbuai, pagutannya dari bibir akhirnya berpindah menuju leher … ia mengecupi tiap jenjang leher Hinata, tiap kecupannya sukses membuat wanita itu merinding. Adiktif, itulah deskripsi yang bisa dirasakan seorang Uzumaki pada gadis Hyuuga dalam dekapannya. Sekali ia memulai, rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk mengendalikan akal sehatnya agar berjalan selaras dengan keinginan naluriahnya.

.

Perlahan-lahan, sambil terus memagut, Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata ke belakang … hingga berhasil membaringkan tubuh wanitanya itu tidur terlentang beralaskan lantai kayu. Tubuhya secara refleks ikut merapat, merangkak naik agar bibir mereka dapat terus berkomunikasi melalui kecupan tanpa jeda. Hinata sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkan apa ini mimpi atau kenyataan, pikirannya terlalu terbuai pada tiap kecupan pria dalam dekapannya … ya, pria pujaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Engghh_ … Naruto-_kun_," Lenguhan manja lagi-lagi terdengar saat jemari Naruto menelusup masuk ke dalam sela-sela bajunya, menyentuh permukaan kulit Hinata yang terhalang lapisan baju. Usapan jemari Naruto pada daerah perutnya menghasilkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat seluruh syaraf Hinata terbangun. Ia menggeliat, dan tanpa sadar menikmati rasa geli yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata membuka matanya, mengerjap, dan sedetik kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Batas antara terkejut atau terbuai membuat kesadarannya seakan samar. Jemarinya tanpa sadar meremas surai pirang lelaki yang sejak tadi masih mengagumi tiap jengkal lehernya dengan cumbuan, apalagi ketika Naruto meninggalkan jejak ruam kemerahan di sana … sebagai tanda kepemilikannya. Wanita ini mengerang kecil, "tidak. Aah, ja—jangan …"

Seolah-olah tersengat listrik, kata "jangan" menjadi kode merah bagi Naruto untuk berhenti.

Pria yang sejak tadi terbuai mencicipi tiap jengkal leher kekasihnya kini berhenti memagut. Perlahan ia menjauhkan diri dari Hinata, dia harus merelakan bibir dan leher wanita itu absen dari lingkup bibirnya. Naruto membuka mata, kedua tangannya terkepal untuk menahan nafsu yang masih membuncah di sekujur tubuh. Ya Tuhan, sulit sekali mengendalikannya ... karena sehebat apapun prestasinya sebagai agen keamanan, Naruto Uzumaki tetaplah seorang pria normal.

_Dan dia menyesal_.

Bukan. Masalahnya bukan karena ia menyesal telah jatuh hati pada seorang gadis polos nan lugu yang masih begitu murni, tapi Naruto menyesali akal sehatnya yang seringkali tumpul jika telah dihadapkan dengan nafsunya sebagai makhluk adam.

"Naruto-_kun_ …"

"Maaf," kata itu yang pertama kali terucap dari Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, "maafkan kelancanganku, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

.

"_Jangan di sini."_

"Eh? Apa?" Safir seorang Uzumaki terbelalak tak percaya.

Spontan, Naruto mendongak … heran dengan jawaban wanita itu.

"Ma—Maksudku … jangan ... jangan di sini," rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin terlihat jelas, susah payah ia mengatakan kalimat yang merupakan isi hatinya, "i—ini beranda, Naruto-_kun_."

Mendengar itu, senyum milik Naruto pun terurai. Sekali lagi ia menunduk, lalu mengecup pipi wanita kesayangannya dengan lembut, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_. Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana, hanya saja tadi aku tidak sanggup … menghentikannya."

"Ka-Kalau begitu … jangan," dengan kedua tangan yang menempel pada pipi Naruto, wanita itu menarik sang pria hingga mendekat. Sementara kepalanya sendiri sedikit terangkat, agar bibirnya dapat kembali bersentuhan dengan Naruto, member satu kecupan lembut, "jangan berhenti."

.

_Ini keajaiban?_

Jawabannya sudah jelas bagi Naruto; ia mendapatkan lampu hijau!

Tunggu apa lagi?!

Dalam satu gerakan, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil yang awalnya masih terlentang beralaskan lantai kayu, lalu tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata hingga berada dalam gendongannya. Ala _bridal style_, ia memboyong tubuh kekasihnya masuk ke dalam kediamannya bersama Nyonya Tsunade, melewati semua ruangan dengan satu tujuan; menuju kamar pribadinya.

Masalah pertama memang terselesaikan … Naruto telah berhasil membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan tidurnya. Ia telah meletakkan tubuh wanita itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang, sementara pria itu berlutut agar pandangan keduanya sejajar. Tapi masalah berikutnya adalah; keadaan di kamar tidur ini tidak lebih baik dari ketika mereka masih berada di beranda.

_Awkward_.

Keduanya masih sama-sama hijau.

Tentu saja, seorang wanita lembut yang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Naruto sejak di akademi … dia terlalu awam untuk masalah ini. Tapi di sisi lain, meskipun tampil sebagai sosok ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, Naruto juga merupakan seorang pemula ketika berhubungan dengan seorang wanita. Tepatnya karena selama ini, sebelum ia mengenal Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki hanya menatap punggung Sakura Haruno; sahabatnya sendiri … menyayangi seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak akan menoleh padanya.

Kedatangan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai partnernya dalam misi melawan Akatsuki merupakan satu titik balik dalam kehidupannya; satu takdir yang ia syukuri sampai detik ini. Kalau bukan karena wanita ini … seorang Uzumaki tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia akan menutup pintu hatinya.

.

Tapi, kembali lagi ke posisi mereka di dalam kamar Naruto … jangankan berharap mereka kembali berpagutan seperti di beranda, lalu berlanjut ke tahap yang berikutnya. Keduanya justru terpaku dalam keadaan hening, sunyi senyap.

"Ke—Kenapa aku jadi gugup, sih…" gumam Naruto super pelan, mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata bahkan tidak mampu menatap iris safir pria itu, ia tertunduk malu. Wajahnya kini merah padam, mungkin tidak menyangka kenapa tadi bibirnya benar-benar sanggup mengatakan hal itu … ya, kata "jangan berhenti". Apa daya, kini ia terperangkap dalam ucapannya sendiri. Sekarang kondisi mereka benar-benar terasa kaku, meskipun jantung Hinata terus berdebar hingga nyaris melompat keluar.

.

Berusaha menguraikan situasi, Naruto berdeham.

"Hinata-_chan_," sambil tetap berlutut di hadapan sang pemilik lavender, jemari Naruto terangkat … membelai pipi wanita itu dengan lembut, "_arigatou._"

"E—Eh?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap Naruto, _apa sepertinya ia salah dengar?_

"Kalau waktu dulu, partnerku di misi Suna bukan kau, Hinata … mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini," sekali lagi Naruto memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "karena itulah … aku sangat bersyukur pada keputusan Kakashi yang mengirimkan aku dan kau dalam misi itu. Sejak berakhirnya teror Akatsuki di Konoha, akhirnya hubungan kita juga semakin dekat … sampai kita berdua memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Waktu itu aku merasa bahagia lho, Hinata … ah bukan, tapi sampai saat ini pun aku sangat bahagia!"

Wanita itu mengerjap, pipinya semakin merona, "Na—Naruto—"

"Aku berterima kasih karena orang itu adalah kau, Hinata-_chan_," tidak membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto lebih dulu memotong perkataan wanita itu.

Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, yang terjadi hanyalah keheningan total … yang disertai helaan napas panjang sang pria. Naruto meringis, menggaruk rambutnya, takut-takut menatap iris lavender wanita di hadapannya. Kesepuluh jemarinya bersentuhan dengan tangan lembut milik Hinata Hyuuga, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari kontak fisik sesederhana itu, karena saat ini buku-buku jarinya terasa kaku dan mati rasa.

.

"Me-Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

.

.

Hinata terbelalak.

Ia terperangah …

_Mungkin lupa bernapas_.

Tubuh Hinata membatu, bahkan tidak bergerak satu millimeter pun dari posisi semula. Saat ini raganya bagaikan seonggok patung dengan jantung yang masih berdetak. Pandangan matanya kosong, iris lavendernya tampak bias tanpa focus ... pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

"Haah—kupikir _Teme_ adalah salah satu pria idiot yang eksis di muka bumi. Bisa-bisanya ia melamar Sakura di dapur! Tapi ternyata, aku juga … bernasib serupa, hehehe," sekali lagi Naruto menyeringai, meskipun lawan bicaranya masih berupa seonggok patung bernyawa, "seharusnya aku mengatakannya di tempat yang lebih elit. Tapi, aku serius, Hinata-_chan_."

Tentu saja, Hinata Hyuuga masih diam seribu bahasa, tetap terperangah.

"Kau mau, 'kan?" Tanya naruto sekali lagi, menatap lavendernya dengan pandangan berharap.

.

_Naruto melamarnya._

_Naruto Uzumaki baru saja melamarnya!_

_Tidak, a—apa mungkin ini hanya mimpi?!_

.

.

"Hinata? Lagi-lagi kau diam seperti patung, apa kau mendengarku? Heeii," pria itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah pandangan Hinata yang tidak merespon gerakannya, "Hinata … kumohon, jangan sampai kau membuatku masuk penjara. Dalam Undang-Undang Konoha, _nggak_ ada lho aturan penangkapan dengan tuduhan 'melamar kekasih yang berujung pada sakit jantung'! Hinata, sadarlaah~"

Tidak ada respon.

"Lho, lho, Hinata-_chan_?!" Sekarang semuanya semakin kabur, Naruto panik melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merah padam dan perlahan lunglai, "ja—jangan pingsan! Jangan mati! Aku mengajakmu menikah, bukan ingin membuatmu jatuh pingsan, huweeeee—Hinataaaa!"

Pria itu berhasil menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum benar-benar terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, wanita itu sedang bersusah payah mengatur ulang peredaran napasnya … entah sesak napas karena terlalu bahagia, atau memang rasa terkejut membuat Hinata lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Napasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat terkesan seperti seseorang yang tengah mengalami sesak napas akut, dan sontak membuat si pemilik rambut jagung terbelalak lebar … ketakutan setengah mati.

"HINATA, JANGAN MATIIII!" Naruto berteriak memilukan, "Aku melamarmu … bukan membunuhmu!"

Seperti adegan di film, pria itu mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang sedang lunglai, "Sadarlah, Hinata-_chan_!"

"_Ugh_," Hinata mengerjap.

"HINATA?! BANGUUN!"

"Iya, Na—Naruto-_kun_," akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit membisu bahkan sesak napas, Hinata mampu berkata-kata, "aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma terkejut, _ehm_ … terlalu se-senang."

"Hinata-_chan_, syukurlah … kau sadar," menyadari kekasihnya telah merespon, Naruto segera menarik wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya, "Ya ampun, Hinata … kau membuatku super jantungan."

"Ma—Maaf," Hinata menggumam pelan, sambil ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya … balas memeluk Naruto, "terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

.

"Apa jawabanmu?" sedetik kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap intens iris lavender Hinata dengan safirnya yang jernih, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Hinata Hyuuga, menikahlah denganku."

Tidak mampu berkata-kata, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"I—Iya."

Perasaannya membuncah ketika Naruto tersenyum lebar, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri … ia tampak sangat bahagia, "Benarkah? Kau … bersedia?"

Mengangguk berulang kali, Hinata memeluk erat tubuh kekasih—ah, calon suaminya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan, saling berpelukan dengan senyum yang terukir di dalam keheningan yang kini terasa begitu nyaman.

Apa benar … bahwa ketika kita mencintai seseorang, yang teringat tentangnya hanyalah kebahagiaan? Karena semua ingatan buruk tentangnya akan tergerus oleh luapan perasaanmu, bahwa seluruh sifat baik-buruk pasanganmu adalah satu "paket" yang tak terpisahkan. Kau merasa sanggup melakukan apapun, juga selalu merasa bersyukur bahwa dia hadir dalam lingkup kehidupanmu.

Setidaknya, mungkin … ini yang dirasakan oleh mereka.

.

.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Saitama, 2014年７月０４日**_


End file.
